The Big Circle
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Still grieving over the loss of her lover, Reese Watson, Julia finds solance in her friend and co-worker, Mary Jo. Long One-Shot.


"Why, Julia I insist. I will call Claudia and let her know that she will be in charge of Quint for the night. Then I will just stay here with you and we can watch a movie or something…I'll even cook you up something to eat…You need to eat, Julia." begged Mary Jo.

She knew that Julia was taking the loss of Reese incredibly hard. She was barely eating, hardly sleeping, moping around that big ole house all day and night. She had very little energy for anything. Mary Jo wanted nothing but to comfort Julia in her time of need. She remembered how hard it had been on Julia when Hayden had his heart attack. She had stayed in bed for weeks, completely delusional. It really had been heartbreaking to see a woman so full of life, become this sad, depressed person. It shook Mary Jo down to her very core.

"Now, Mary Jo. You don't have to go through all that trouble. I am fine by myself…I am just going to catch up on some of that overdue paper work and if I get hungry I will just make myself a salad or something.", assured Julia.

"No. You do not need to worry about those papers at a time like this. Charlene and I have got that all covered. You need to relax, these past few weeks have been so stressful on you. I'm staying and there will no if ands or buts about it.", Mary Jo stated as she made her way to the phone to call her daughter and put her plans into place.

The evening had gone with little to no events. Mary Jo had decided to stay the night no matter what Julia insisted. She had cooked a fine meal and still Julia just picked at her food. Mary Jo offered to go and rent them a couple of videos but Julia was not in the least bit interested. Instead, she showed Mary Jo to the guest room and insisted that she was ready to turn in for the night, perhaps Mary Jo ought to do the same. Not wanting to cause the older woman anger, she agreed and wished Julia a goodnight.

As Mary Jo completed her nightly regimen, she schlepped on over to the guest room. Walking past Julia's bedroom, Mary Jo recognized the sounds of heart wrenching sobs. It broke her heart to hear the older woman so broken up inside. She knew she had to let Julia work through all of this on her own, but it was so hard to see her hurting and not knowing what to do. She leaned against the door and listened to her cries then everything got silent. Figuring she had fallen asleep, Mary Jo made her way to the guest room and slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

Feeling oddly like someone was watching her, Mary Jo opened her eyes and peered around the bedroom. There in the doorway, stood Julia in her blue satin gown, just looking into the room. Her gaze was empty and she was leaning against the door frame. Mary Jo had never seen anything more beautiful then than she.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Mary Jo sleepily.

"I don't really sleep all that much anymore." somberly answered Julia as she walked into the room, taking a seat on the bed beside Mary Jo.

"You ought to try, it would do ya some good." Mary Jo insisted.

"It is entirely too quiet in this house at night. I have tried to sleep, I have, but I just can't. I can't without Reese holding me…" Julia admitted with tears clouding her doe eyes.

Mary Jo's heart broke at Julia's admittance. She watched a lone tear slowly fall down Julia's alabaster cheek and she brought her finger up to catch it before it fell. Julia reached up and grabbed Mary Jo's wrist, pulling her hand away from her face. That is when Mary Jo noticed small red lines painted on Julia's porcelain wrist. She opened her mouth in shock, trying to express her ideas, but she just couldn't say anything. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the cuts and took Julia's wrist in her hands. Poor Julia! She seemed so weak…so vulnerable.

She had seen them. Julia felt so silly and embarrassed. No one had ever seen her so positively weak. She just hoped that Mary Jo wouldn't go overboard and think that Julia had been trying to kill herself. Because she had not, all she had done was release the pain deep inside of herself. It certainly was not the first time she reduced to cutting. She had done it a few times in her college years when she yearned to fit in with the wild and beautiful people that surrounded her. Waiting for the lecture she was sure was coming, Julia looked on in shock as Mary Jo did something she was not expecting in a million years.

Mary Jo took Julia's delicate wrist in her hand and ran her fingers light along the cuts, some new, some scabbed over. Then she gently brought her lips to Julia's scented skin and kissed each individual cut. She wanted to take all the pain away, erase all the marks that marred her perfect flesh. Julia took a trembling breath as Mary Jo's surprisingly healing kisses rained down on her imperfections. When Mary Jo kissed the last small slice, Julia pulled her wrist from the younger woman's hands. Mary Jo brought her hand to caress Julia's cheek.

"Julia, sleep with me tonight," she pleaded.

Julia didn't say a thing. She just climbed beneath the covers with her ginger haired friend. She lay on her side facing the wall, still somewhat embarrassed to look Mary Jo in the eye after her dirty little secret being exposed. Mary Jo moved closer to the beautiful sage until she was spooned tightly behind her and she let her arms wrap around the older woman's petit waist. They lay in silence for what felt like an eternity until Mary Jo decided to speak up.

"How long?" she asked, curious as to if this had been a habit or something sudden.

"On and Off since college." admitted Julia in a quiet voice.

"Why?" Mary Jo questioned, her voice carrying the utmost concern.

"I was always taught that women do not let there pain keep them from being proper ladies. Cutting for me in college, made me feel like no matter how anyone tried to takeover my life, I was in control. After Hayden, passed away it became an outlet for my grief. He had never seen the scars. To him I was perfect and I feared if he ever saw my imperfections, he would be disgusted. Then Reese came along and he made me feel so alive. He took what I thought was my ugliest side and made it feel like it was the most beautiful thing ever. Now, that he is gone, there is no one here to help me chase the demons away…and I need that Mary Jo, I need someone to keep me from myself." Julia said, in a shaky voice, as she turn to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Mary Jo sat straight up in the bed. She wanted to comfort her. She wanted to do or say something that would change the beautiful sage's feelings of despair. She was crying softly into the dark room and it shattered Mary Jo's heart into a million tiny pieces. She scooted down beneath the comforter and brought herself to lie beside the older woman's prone form. Mary Jo let her fingers dance through the soft brown curls, so sexily disarrayed amongst the pillow. She used her finger tips to wipe the small tears cascading down her cheek. Heartbroken as she was, Julia was still the most beautiful woman Mary Jo had ever seen and now was a good time as any to let her know exactly that.

"You are so beautiful. I really hate seeing you like this, it is killing me. But I know the pain is all a part of the grieving process and that you must go through it to get better. I will be by your side every step of the way, Julia. I want to take care of you, if you will let me. Now you really need to get some sleep, it would do you some good." Mary Jo said.

" I am a blubbering, sniveling mess…and you say I am beautiful. Really, Mary Jo, don't make empty promises. You can not stay by my side every step of the way, and I feel I have no right to make that request from you. That is why I keep my weakness hidden, no matter how badly I need a shoulder to cry on. You have your own life. You can not be here protecting me and ruling your own roost at the same time…" Julia said darkly, closing her eyes, soaking up Mary Jo's tender caresses against her cheek.

"Julia, listen to me, no one is or ever will be as beautiful as you. I might sound incredibly bias but it is the truth. And so what if your crying and your nose is runny and your cheeks are flushed…that only enhances your beauty even more. I never ever make empty promises, never forget that either. I know you need me right now…so why not accept the comfort and just let me be there for you. It isn't like we have not seen each other at our weakest. Remember when Ted left me, and you came over to the house with boxes and boxes of Kleenex. You were just what I needed…You sat up with me while I cried and you told me that Ted was just a lying, cheating, backyard dog and too stupid to realize what he had left behind. I am not doing these things for you because I pity or I feel I owe you something…I am doing this because I…." Mary Jo paused, realizing the words that were just about to slip out of her mouth.

"Because you are my best friend…" Julia sighed.

"Because I have fallen in love with you…" Mary Jo confessed suddenly , the words sliding surprisingly easy out of her mouth.

Julia's brown eyes snapped open. Had she just heard the young red head correctly? Fallen in love…?

"Mary Jo…?" Julia said, looking into Mary Jo's eyes, seeing openness and fright in them, that both elated and intrigued her.

"Julia, darling. Listen, I have fallen in love with you. I never thought I would say it out loud…I promised myself I would take it to the grave with me. I have always been way to afraid to tell you. I did not want anything like that get in the way of our friendship. But this moment seemed as good a time as any…I can not stand to see you hurting like this. I just want you to give me a chance…I know I will never take Hayden's or Reese's place…believe me I am not trying to. I just…I understand your vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of that…I just want my chance to love and care for you. You don't have to make me any promises…nothing will be written in blood…we can just take things a day at a time… let me love you, Julia…" Mary Jo pleaded in a trembling voice as she played with one of Julia's soft brown ringlets.

"Mary Jo…I just…I don't know what to say…I guess If I were to be honest with myself I would say I always kind of knew that you held me in high esteem…I would also say that I find myself getting into a little trouble here…" Julia resigned.

"Trouble…What do you mean by trouble?" asked Mary Jo, curiosity written in her amber eyes.

"Well, by trouble, I mean that I think I could be falling in love as well…and it crushes me…because my heart still longs for Reese…but you are bringing out all these feelings in me…new feelings…that make me feel alive and feminine. You are here with me giving me your all and helping me get through all of this…I couldn't be more grateful. You have been so accepting and the way you held me while I slept…I just…I am falling and it scares me…I don't want to betray Reese…but I really do not want to ignore what is blossoming between us. A strong part of me would like to see where this could take us.." Julia admitted, tears clouding her eyes, as she looked onto Mary Jo with trust and fear.

Mary Jo didn't say a word. She couldn't. She felt frozen in time. She saw one solitary tear drop slide down Julia's cheek and she caught it on her finger tip. This woman…so complex, so beautiful was in love with her. She felt feelings of joy and happiness that she had not felt in so long if ever. Mary Jo let her fingers slide through Julia's luxurious hair then down her cheek in a whispering caress. She let her pinky fan softly across Julia's silken lips. Lips that she had dreamt about being wrapped up in on so many cold, lonely nights. Lips that were trembling slightly at the soft touch against them. Lips that melded to her own as she caught Julia in a passionate kiss.

Caught slightly off guard by the feeling of Mary Jo's full lips on her own, Julia found that she could not make herself respond to the kiss at first but as the younger woman softened her lips, she relaxed and gave as she took letting all of her pent up frustration and passion into the lip lock.

Mary Jo slid her tongue gently into Julia's mouth, using the soft muscle to slowly massage Julia's. Julia moaned huskily into the kiss as their tongues gently wrestled against each other. She allowed her hands to get tangled up in the younger woman's ginger curls. Julia gently pulled Mary Jo's lithe body to lie on top of her thin frame. Feeling the seasoned woman's delicate curves beneath her, Mary Jo released the kiss and looked into Julia's deep brown eyes.

"I want this…I want you." Julia said in a husky voice.

"Are you sure?" Mary Jo asked, uncertainty painting her features as she looked down on the older woman.

Julia did not answer. She just continued to watch Mary Jo, her mocha eyes full of intimacy and promise. She slowly ran her fingers through Mary Jo's ginger mane, her long nails tenderly scratching her scalp, making the younger woman moan in pleasure. Mary Jo lowered her head to Julia's swan like neck and left soft kisses on the supple skin. Julia groaned as Mary Jo discovered the sensitive patch of skin underneath her ear.

"You are so beautiful", Mary Jo tenderly whispered in Julia's ear, her warm breath causing Julia to inhale sharply.

Julia blushed at Mary Jo's compliment and shuddered as her warm breath bathed her sensitive ear lobe. Julia captured Mary Jo's soft lips in a slow kiss once more. The feeling of their lips together was still so new and very intense- Julia found that she could not get enough. She delighted in the sweetness of Mary Jo's mouth as their tongues began play against each other gently. Their kisses slowly grew more and more passionate. When the need for air became to great, Mary Jo released Julia's lips and rested her head against Julia's temple.

"Oh, Mary Jo. I need you so bad…just slowly, alright?" confessed a breathless Julia.

"I promise I will try to go as slow as I can, darling, I promise." Mary Jo said as she rolled over to the side of Julia, resting on one arm, watching the older brunette.

Mary Jo caressed Julia's cheek with her soft, dainty hand and slowly let it glide down her graceful neck towards her well defined collar bone. Goosebumps appeared everywhere the younger woman touched and Julia inhaled softly as the nimble fingers traced the delicate lace bodice of her gown. Mary Jo pulled one lace strap away from Julia's shoulder and replaced it with gentle kisses. She pushed the strap down until it slipped from one long arm. She lost herself in Julia's porcelain skin and rose scent. She kissed from one delicate shoulder, across a well sculpted collarbone, to another delicate shoulder. Just like on the other shoulder, Mary Jo pulled the lace strap away and let it slip off of the older woman's long arm. This caused the lace bodice of Julia's gown to slowly slip away, exposing the tops of Julia's perfect breasts. Mary Jo gripped the sides of the gown and slowly pulled it down a little at a time, exhaling a breathe she did not even know she was holding at the sight of Julia's heaving bosom.

Barely a B cup, Mary Jo had always had what could only be considered breast envy. But seeing Julia's naked breasts, the older woman perhaps barely a C cup herself, made her feel that well small chests were not something to be ashamed of at all. Especially if they all looked like Julia's, so round and perky, rose colored nipples standing hard against smooth creamy flesh. Once again Mary Jo brought her lips up to whisper filthy little things in her ear while her sure hands cupped and massaged her breasts, the dusky nipples tickling her palms.

"I want to taste every inch of your body. I want to make you scream out my name is passion…in that sexy southern drawl of yours…oh, Julia. I want you so badly…want to give you pleasure…" Mary Jo whispered in a rush of words as she lips slipped from her ear to her neck to leave open mouthed kisses against her smooth skin. She used her tongue like a paintbrush on her skin, painting a picture all the way to the tops of her perfect mounds. She traced their shape and dipped her tongue into the valley between them. Julia moaned at the feeling of warm lips and tongue against her skin. Mary Jo teased and tempted Julia…her mouth landing on every spot except the one that Julia truly felt needed her immediate attention.

Tangling her nimble fingers deep in the younger woman's ginger curls, Julia directed Mary Jo's head until her mouth landed just inches from her tender nipple.

"Oh, so, is this what you want ?" Mary Jo teased as she took the satiny nipple between her lips and toyed with it, rolling it lightly between her teeth.

Julia moaned loudly into the dark room as Mary Jo tormented her tender breasts. She could feel the wetness flooding her womanhood as Mary Jo began a firm sucking motion using her fingers to fondle the other breast. Mary Jo released the nipple with an audible pop and kissed her way to the other delicate nub, pulling it sharply into her mouth and beginning the same firm sucking motion designed to arouse Julia to almost painful proportions.

"Oh, Mary Jo…More…please." Julia pleaded as she arched into Mary Jo's mouth.

Mary released the other nipple and looked deep into Julia's eyes which were almost black as her desire took over them. She tugged Julia's gown down until it rested just above her hip bones. She let her hands caress the smooth line of Julia's stomach and rained open mouthed kisses on the taut skin. She used her tongue to playfully circle then dip into Julia's belly button which drew a giggle from the older woman beneath her. Mary Jo smiled into Julia's soft tummy and continued to place soft kisses on the supple flesh of her torso. She blindly caught the lace straps of Julia's long forgotten gown and used them to pull it slowly down the rest of her body.

As the gown exposed more of Julia's prominent hip to Mary Jo's gaze, she noticed the healed scars that marred her delicate flesh and she let her healing lips reign over the tender skin. This touching gesture brought tears to Julia's eyes and she pulled Mary Jo back up catch her lips in a delicious kiss. Mary Jo released Julia's lips and moved to lay on the side of her older lover. She ran her hand across Julia's stomach, down her torso, to the inside of her delicate thigh. She caressed her there lightly her fingers occasionally colliding with the lace covered treasure between the beautiful sage's legs. The heat emitting from Julia was like nothing she ever felt before and it made her feel intoxicated. Mary Jo began biting Julia's neck and earlobe while she traced the band of her underwear. She allowed one finger to slip beneath the band of Julia's lacy white panties and teasingly brushed it back and forth through her curls.

Julia held her breath as Mary Jo slid her entire hand beneath the white lacy undergarment, combing through her curls, stroking her outer lips. Mary Jo felt the wetness coat her fingers as she stroked Julia's delicate folds in an up and down motion. Julia opened her legs a little bit wider and groaned when Mary Jo's fingers found her clitoris. Mary Jo circled the hard nub over and over earning deep husky moans from her sexy boss. Feeling impeded by the small strip of lace, Mary Jo pulled the panties clear down Julia's legs and scooted down to get a closer look. Sitting back on her legs, Mary Jo stroked her fingers through Julia's curls and peeled the dainty outer lips back revealing glistening pink paradise. Her clit could be plainly seen between the two pink inner lips, dripping with Julia's desire.

"You are magnificent." Mary Jo breathed as she drew a line down her sensitive inner lips to her tight canal. She let one long finger enter her and inhaled sharply at the warmth that she held. Julia moaned and whimpered. It had been a while since she had been touched this way by hands other than her own.

Mary Jo slowly thrust one finger shallowly in and out of Julia's pussy. Julia cried out for more, more fingers, more contact, anything Mary Jo would give her. Smirking Mary Jo slid the lone finger out of her lover's body and scooted down returning her lips to the supple skin of Julia's stomach. She made a great show of leaving open mouthed kisses here and there from tummy to torso to her firm inner thighs and when she felt a kiss being placed on her mons she realized Mary Jo's intentions.

"No…no Mary Jo…I've never…no one has ever…" Julia stammered as her body waged a war with herself as to let her younger lover continue or not.

"Never?" asked Mary Jo curiously as she continue kissing Julia's delicate inner thighs.

"No." Julia replied tightly.

"Why?" Mary asked she rained tender kisses on Julia's delicate curls.

"I don't know…" Julia said, moaning at the feel of Mary Jo's mouth near her most intimate parts.

"Why not give me two minutes and if you don't like it, I will stop. Trust me?" Mary Jo pleaded as she let the tip of her tongue slide along Julia's outer folds.

Mary Jo looked into Julia's deep brown eyes, letting her see the trust and sincerity in them before she continued. Julia looked at her younger lover, seeing no menace in her eyes. All she was saw was love and sincerity. Despite her small protest, she had been enjoying herself, her nerves just got the best of her she supposed. She had heard many good things about this act amongst the girls and she had to admit she was curious.

"Two minutes…" Julia said as she lay back down onto the bed and closed her eyes, patiently awaiting the sensations she knew Mary Jo would bring to her body.

Mary Jo spread Julia's sticky sweet folds apart. The younger woman inhaled at the sight of the puffy pink lips and ripe juicy flesh right before her eyes. Julia's scent was like nothing Mary Jo had ever smelt before and it had her mouth watering. She brought her tongue forward to get her first tentative taste of the older woman. She let her tongue glide through the soft flesh causing Julia to whimper at the forbidden feel of the slightly rough muscle on her personal parts. Mary Jo repeated the same plasticized sweep of her tongue until wetness began to seep slowly down Julia's inner thighs. During one last slow upstroke, Mary Jo found Julia's alert clitoris and softening her tongue, began massaging the tiny button in slow circles. Long moments passed and the slow circles soon quickened causing Julia to moan and toss her head on the pillow. Just as she had gotten comfortable with the rhythm that Mary Jo had set, the ginger haired woman stopped.

"Two minutes are up" smirked Mary Jo.

"Please…Don't stop…Please.." Julia begged as she tangled her fingers in Mary Jo's red curls, holding her in place.

"You ain't seen nothing yet…that was just an appetizer." Mary Jo said cockily as she returned to the task of ringing every bit of pleasure from Julia's body.

Instantly her warm tongue made contact with Julia's throbbing clit, making the older woman nearly jump off of the bed. She moved the warm muscle in ever quickening circles against the stiff nodule. Mary Jo brought her fingers up to massage the many nerve ending around Julia's entrance. Slowly, she pushed a finger deep inside of Julia, sliding out a little at a time before thrusting back inside of the warm canal. She thrust the finger in and out while she used her tongue to work her tiny love button.

"Oh, Yes…" Julia moaned.

Mary Jo added another long finger into the mix and pushed them against the walnut sized kernel of pleasure deep inside of the older woman's pussy. She pulled her clit between her lips and supped on it. Mary Jo eased the two fingers in and out of Julia's tightness, each time curling them and putting pressure on her tender g spot. Julia huffed and moaned, gasped and pleaded. Never in her life had she felt something that felt so good. Mary Jo's tongue knew exactly how to move on her sex and Julia wondered briefly how Mary Jo had gotten so good at this act. It was not long until she was hanging by a thin thread.

Mary Jo felt Julia's walls flutter against her fingers and increased her efforts. She thrust her fingers harder and faster in and out of Julia's body while her tongue batted Julia's clit. A long lick to her button and Julia came…hard. Her swan like neck arched and her toes curled. She screamed Mary Jo's name and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her release left her body like a steady flowing river and Mary Jo brought her mouth down to her canal, lapping up her sweet honey.

Mary Jo slithered back up the bed and pulled Julia's body against her own in a lovers embrace. She rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to calm the storm still raging inside of the beautiful sage's body. Once the tremors had ended, Mary Jo pulled back to stare into Julia's glazed over eyes.

"My goodness" Julia said in a husky voice.

"That good?" Mary Jo asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Amazing" Julia sighed as she stretched.

"I'm glad you let me" confessed Mary Jo as she nuzzled Julia's neck.

"I am glad I did to…" Julia said with a blush.

"Are you blushing? I felt your cheek get a little warm" Mary Jo teased.

"I am…big shouldered broads do blush, you know" Julia insisted as she laid her head on Mary Jo's chest.

"Oh, I had no doubt…and I think it is very attractive" Mary Jo said as she rested her face in Julia's brown curls.

"You cant just lay here fawning over me…You are attractive too, you know…and sexy" confessed Julia as she moved to look Mary Jo in the eyes, a seductive smile painting her lips.

"Hey, I am a designer, when I see beauty I proclaim it. You think so? Sexy?" Mary Jo questioned as she watched Julia watching her.

"Oh, yes. Very sexy. As a matter of fact, you should let me show you how sexy you are." Julia said as she pulled herself on top of the ginger haired woman and straddled her lithe figure.

"Well, then by all means Ms. Sugarbaker, do your worse" Mary Jo offered as she laced Julia's fingers with her own.

"Well, darlin', I am afraid I don't really know how to proceed…" Julia said demurely hoping Mary Jo would understand what she was trying to get across. She had no idea how to go about this. Up to now it had only been men in her bed.

"It's okay. Just use your instincts. I will help you along." Mary Jo said as she pulled Julia down until their lips were inches away from each other.

Julia looked into Mary Jo's eyes then at her plump lips and pulled her into a slow kiss. She turned her head to the side and ever so slightly deepened the kiss. She took their laced fingers and brought them to rest on either side of Mary Jo's head. Julia felt a rush pass through her body. She was in control and she had never felt this way in her life…like a sexual being…it was exhilarating. She pulled Mary Jo's bottom lip with her teeth and made the other woman moan. She released it and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Julia pulled Mary Jo's tongue to play in the cavity of her mouth. She sucked on it lightly and massaged it with her sweet bubblegum tongue. Breathless, she pulled away from the younger woman, a predatory gleam in her eyes that sent shivers down Mary Jo's spine.

Julia sank her juicy red lips into the supple flesh of Mary Jo's neck. She nipped and bit her neck causing whimpers of need to slip from the younger woman's lips. Her skin tasted like milk and honey. She nibbled all along her collarbone, stopping where the collar of her night shirt began. She pulled away from her lovers skin and began unbuttoning the buttons one by one, revealing inches of creamy skin. She inhaled sharply as Mary Jo's proud breasts became visible to her eyes. For someone who was so very self conscious of her bust size, Mary Jo certainly did not have much to complain about Julia thought. Her breasts although probably not as big as the younger woman would like, were the perfect size for Julia. They were still perky and round. Her nipples were a nice shade of pink and standing hard against Mary Jo's alabaster mounds.

After unbuttoning the very last button on the shirt, Julia opened it so that the silky material did not heed her exploration of Mary Jo's body. She returned her mouth to the younger woman's well defined collarbone and nibbled her way to the swells of her budding breasts. She ran her tongue above one perky mound down into the valley of her cleavage and back above the other perky breast. She released Mary Jo's hands and brought them down to cup the ginger haired woman's delicate chest. She rubbed them, massaged them and teased the tight tip while she placed soft open mouthed kisses on the satiny skin of her mounds. Having her mouth so close to the other woman's hard nipples heightened Mary Jo's pleasure exponentially. She arched into Julia's mouth hoping to direct her to the puckered center but still the beautiful sage avoided it choosing instead to torment the darkened circle around it.

"More…please, Julia" Mary Jo begged.

Hearing the younger woman's pleas for more, Julia finally decided to give her what she wanted. She pulled the tender nipple deep into her warm mouth and sucked. Mary Jo tangled her fingers in Julia's hair on contact, afraid that if she let her go Julia would stop. Julia set a firm sucking motion and bit the nipple lightly on occasion causing the younger woman to moan in pleasure. Julia released the breast and moved to bestow the same treatment on the other causing her lover to arch into her mouth with every pulling motion. Satisfied that she had paid this area sufficient attention, Julia abandoned the ginger haired woman's perky breasts and moved down the smooth line of her tummy. She let her tongue draw a ring around the other woman's belly button and dip inside which caused Mary Jo to giggle and then moan.

Julia crawled back up the younger woman's body until the once again saw eye to eye. She brought her lips to Mary Jo's ear and whispered.

"Where do you want me darling? You gon' have to show me…show me how you like to be touched"

Mary Jo shuddered at Julia's words and caught her lips in a heady kiss. Mary Jo placed her hands beneath the waist band of her boy shorts and pulled them completely off. She kicked off the blanket and opened her legs slightly. She released Julia's lips and caught her dainty hand in her own. Mary Jo placed Julia's hand beneath hers and brought them down to her aching sex. Together they rubbed her outer folds in big slow circles. Julia closed her eyes at the heat she could feel emanating from the younger woman. Wetness soon began to coat their joined fingers. With very little effort, Mary Jo found and guided Julia's unsure fingers to her stiff little clitoris. She set a slow circling motion, which Julia followed with no trouble at all. Soon enough, Mary Jo pulled her hand away and moaned as Julia continued to torment her small nodule of nerves.

Instinctively, Julia added a bit more pressure on Mary Jo's love button. She looked up to see the younger woman's face contorted in pleasure and Julia yearned to give her all that she could take. Julia let one of her fingers dance on the outside of Mary Jo's tight hole, sliding in the sticky wetness of her desire. She eased a long fingers inside of Mary Jo and then pulled it slowly out, her finger coated in creamy wetness. She slowly slid the finger back inside and began moving it steadily in and out. Mary Jo moaned and groaned, arching into Julia's hand. Emboldened by the younger woman's reaction, Julia slowly added another long finger into the mix and slid them both deep inside of her tight pussy. Faster and Faster, she pushed her fingers in and out, occasionally curling them deep inside of the younger woman.

"Oh…Julia…Yes" Mary Jo cried out as Julia pinched her tiny bud and curled her finger deep inside at the same time.

Julia continued to work Mary Jo's tightness until all the younger woman could was moan and gasp breathlessly. In a daring move, Julia brought her mouth down and pulled Mary Jo's clitoris between her lips, sucking hard while she thrusted her fingers in and out. At the feel of Julia's warm mouth on her womanhood, Mary Jo lost it and her walls began to quiver and tighten. She was so close. Julia felt the warm walls began to close around her fingers and stepped up her game, sucking Mary Jo's clit harder and working her fingers faster inside of the younger woman. In one defining moment, Julia's perfect teeth brushed against the sensitive nub and Mary Jo cried out in unadulterated ecstasy as the thread she was hanging from snapped and she came hard.

Mary Jo arched her back and curled her toes as the waves of intense pleasure coursed through her body. Julia disengaged her fingers from Mary Jo's quivering portal and crawled back up her body. She brought her lips to Mary Jo's ear and whispered words of comfort as the young woman came down from her temporary high. Once the trembling subsided, Julia cuddled Mary Jo into her arms and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Did I…? Was that…?" Julia asked uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Wonderful. You were wonderful." Mary Jo said, her voice still shaky and hoarse from screaming.

"Great" Julia said as she buried her face in Mary Jo's ginger curls.

They laid there for moments, still in each others arms, enjoying the warmth and the newly found closeness. Mary Jo shifted in Julia's arms and looked up at the older woman with a smile. Julia was finally fast asleep. Mary Jo pulled the blanket up and around them both, following her lover to dreamland.

Mary Jo was the first to awaken the next morning. Julia had shifted during the night to laying flat on her stomach, her arm laid out across Mary Jo's chest. Careful not to wake her up, Mary Jo slid out of the bed and went about taking care of her morning business. Once she was dressed and made up, she returned to the bedroom and smiled at the adorable sight her lover made, curled up around Mary Jo's pillow, still sound asleep. Deciding to leave her rest, because Lord knows how long it had been since Julia had actually slept, Mary Jo set about opening the store.

About an hour or so late, Mary Jo had restocked the office supplies, ran through several stacks of papers and tidied up around the office. She was just about to make a good old pot of fresh coffee when Julia came walking down the stairs, humming happily, a glow highlighting her features. She was wearing a pair of lounge pants and a lose pink sweater. Her hair was coiffed as usual and she wore a little bit of makeup.

"Well, Good Morning to you. My, my don't we look like the picture of happiness this morning." Mary Jo teased as she finished up with the coffee and walked around the snack bar to sit next to her lover on the sofa.

"Good Morning. I am glad you noticed, because I am incredibly happy…I never thought I would ever feel this way again" Julia confessed with a shy smile.

"So I take it you enjoyed last night…" Mary Jo asked uncertainty painting her features.

"Immensely- As a matter of fact, I would like to be able to have other nights like last night, again and again and again…I would also have quiet nights in and cozy dinners and nights out on the town…" smiled Julia hoping Mary Jo would understand what it was she was proposing.

"Are you…Are you saying you would like to date?" Mary Jo voiced, hoping she had heard the older woman correctly.

"Yes. I am… You are my missing piece. I have always known that there was something absent in my relationships…and I found that in you. Reese and Hayden bless their hearts, were both blessings in my life and I did love them both very much. But with you I feel different. I feel complete and desired and actually wanted. You were meant to come into my life at this time and this is such a perfect time for us to find each other. It is all apart of the big circle…" Julia resigned.

"The big circle?" Mary Jo asked, curiosity painting her features.

"Yes, the big circle. Lovers leave and lovers come in. I saw it when Hayden died and Reese came into my life, making me feel alive again. Now I see that same big circle in you…I love you…" Julia said as she caught Mary Jo's lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Ms. Sugarbaker."


End file.
